firstlawfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Terez
'''Princess Terez, 'The Jewel of Talins,' '''is the daughter of Grand Duke Orso of Talins. She is a celebrated beauty and one of the most eligible noblewomen in the world. Appearance Terez is breathtakingly beautiful. Tall, slender, pale skinned, and impossibly regal. Her hair the colour of polished bronze. She moves with magnificent elegance and dignity; her head held imperiously high. Although Terez is willing to marry whomever her father wishes for the good of Talins, she's not shy at expressing her displeasure at his choices. In truth, she and her childhood friend, Countess Shalere, are secretly lovers. History ''The Blade Itself Duke Orso arranges the marriage of Terez to Prince Ladisla, the heir to the throne of The Union. Although she agrees, Terez finds the Prince a bit of a cretin and is seen arguing savagely with him at the feast held in honour of Jezal dan Luthar's victory at The Contest. Before They Are Hanged It seems that Prince Ladisla was not unaware of how unhappy Terez was with the marriage, as he speaks of it while travelling north with Rudd Threetrees' crew, shortly before he dies. Last Argument of Kings Jezal dan Luthar succeeds to the throne of The Union, as supposedly the illegitimate son of King Guslav the Fifth. To strengthen his fragile hold on the crown, the Magus Bayaz convinces the new King to marry a princess, rather than his lover Ardee West, a commoner. An engagement to Princess Terez is quickly arranged. The Princess of Talins arrives in Adua for the wedding aboard Grand Duke Orso’s mighty flagship. Jezal is quickly enamoured with the dazzling young woman, but Terez retains an icy aloofness throught the ceremony and reception. That night, King Jezal approaches his new wife to consummate their marriage. However, rather than welcome him to her bed, Terez knees him in the fruits and stomps off; "Ladisla was a cretin, but at least his blood was clean!" In public the Princess of Talins continues to maintain a parody of wifely affection, but in private Jezal is reduced to sleeping on the couch. Meanwhile, she and Countess Shalere are almost inseparable. Before the Battle of Adua, Terez and her ladies try to flee the city, only to be roughly rebuffed by King Jezal. In the end, Arch Lector Glokta quietly offers to help the King with his marriage. He finds Queen Terez in her salon with Countess Shalere, who makes no effort to hide her disgust at the cripple. Glokta brings up the subject of the Queen’s 'wifely duties'. As the ladies bridle at his bluntness, Glokta notices the doting touches of the Queen and her childhood friend. The cogs turn, and Glokta has a solution to his dilemma. Terez’ lover is taken into custody, only to be released when the Queen is pregnant. Terez’ body deflates as she agrees to the Arch Lectors' demands for four royal offspring. That night and from then on, Terez enters the King’s chamber and with consummate acting takes Jezal into her bed. However, she does seem heartbroken at the loss of her true-love, and is often seen crying in private. Best Served Cold Queen Terez accompanies her husband to Sipani, to mediate a peace conference between Grand Duke Orso and The League of Eight. The Queen looks as beautiful as ever; with Nicomo Cosca saying, “''By the Fates. Who are these young gods?” King Jezal accompanies Prince Ario to some festivities in the notorious whorehouse Cardotti’s House of Leisure, with the blessing of his wife. It is also revealed that Terez is now pregnant with their third child. Monza Murcatto recalls how her brother Benna had once tried to seduce Terez, only to find that the Jewel of Talins was more interested in her. In the end, Terez' father and her brothers die in the feud with Monza. ''A Little Hatred Queen Terez is still majestically regal, and venomously ambitious for her children, especially Prince Orso, who does nothing but disappoint her. She has encouraged King Jezal to fight three unsuccessful wars in Styria for the sake of his birthright, the Duchy of Talins. She also wants him to marry, but Orso dismisses each eligible bride one by one with a caustic remark. When he finally does something useful in suppressing the Valbeck insurrection, she's determined for him to have a triumph, saying "The nation shall bear witness to the vindication of our family."Category:StyriansCategory:Characters